Rory And The Chocolate Factory
by Empv
Summary: I hope you enjoy this mash up of Gilmore Girls and Charlie And The Chocolate Factory.
1. Chapter 1:Rory Gilmore

A young girl,who was about 16-years old ,named Rory Gilmore watched a bunch of trucks from Michel Gerard's chocolate factory drive away. Rory didn't always believe she was faster or stronger or even clever, as most children were at her age. Sometimes, this belief made her feel bad about herself. Most times, it just made her try harder. Rory felt a cold breeze freezing through her body. She decided it's time to go home. Rory didn't live in a nice, fancy home as other children. Her family ( which was just her mother) wasn't rich or powerful or well connected. In fact,they barely had enough to eat, sometimes. Rory Gilmore,she just didn't know it yet...

Tonight, it was dark,out and inside of Rory's house there. Mrs.Gilmore was cooking some cabbage soup. Rory worked on her homework until her father,Mr.Gilmore came home.

"Rory.", he called out.

Rory lifted her head up from her books to face her father.

"I found something you may like...", he said.

He gave Rory some tooth paste caps. Rory's father worked at the local toothpaste factory. The hours were long and the pay was terrible,but ,there were always unexpected surprises. Rory picked up the toothpaste cap and she smiled at her dad.

"It's exactly what I need!",shouted Rory excitedly. She got up from her chair and ran to go get something.

"What is it,Rory?",asked Grandpa Richard,one of her grandparents. Rory brought out a sculpture that was built with a lot of toothpaste caps. She put the toothpaste cap with all the others.

"Dad ,found just the piece I needed.", said Rory.

"What piece was it?",asked Grandpa Richard.

"A head for Michel Gerard.", answered Rory.

"Oh,how wonderful.", said Grandma Emily.

"It's quite a likeness.", said Grandpa Richard,as he took one look at the sculpture. "You think so?", asked Rory.

"Seemed so. I know I saw Michel Gerard with my own two eyes! I used to work for him,you know.",said Grandpa Richard.

"You did!?",Rory was amazed.

"He did.", said Grandma Emily.

"He did.", said Grandpa Morey.

"I love grapes.", said Grandma Babette.

"Of course, I was a much younger man in those days...", began Grandpa Richard.


	2. Chapter 2:Story Time

"Michel Gerard began with a single store on Cherry Street, when the whole world wanted his candy.",started Grandpa Richard.

He continued by telling Rory about the time when he told Michel that they need more Gerard Bars. It started with the idea that they were out of chocolate birds. Michel put a candy egg in Richard's mouth and out came a chocolate bird!

"The man was a genius! Did you know he invented a new way of making chocolate ice cream? This ice cream would be able to stay cold for hours without a freezer. the best part is you could even leave it in the sun and it won't go runny.",said Grandpa Richard.

"But,that's impossible.",said Rory.

"But, Michel Gerard did it.",said Grandpa Richard. Then Grandpa Richard told Rory about the time when Michel Gerard decided to build the world's largest chocolate factory, it was fifty times bigger as any other.

"Tell him about the Indian Prince, she would like to hear about that.",whispered Grandma Emily to her husband.

"You mean Prince Pondercherry ? Well,he wrote a letter to Mr.Gerard to come all the way to India to build him a palace made out of chocolate.", said Grandpa Richard.

Grandma Babette laughed at the thought.

Richard also told Rory something that was very sad that after the palace was built, it quickly melted due to heat from the sun.

"The prince sent Michel another letter to build him a new palace. Michel was facing problems of his own. All the other candy makers had grown jealous of Mr.Gerard. They sent in spies to steal the secret recipes, so Michel had to close down his factory.",said Grandpa Richard sadly.

Grandpa Richard, also, said was that one day he saw smoke rising out from the factory. That shows there's still hope that the factory might be back in business. "Rory, it's time for you to kiss all your grandparents goodnight.", said Mrs.Gilmore. Rory kissed all her grandparents goodnight, then, she ran up to bed and fell asleep.

The Next Day~

Rory found a poster outside on a pole. It said that Michel Gerard was reopening his factory. There would be 5 teenagers allowed to visit his factory. That is..if they find a golden ticket.


	3. Chapter 3:The First Winner

The "Gerard"Bars were sold out very quickly. Throughout the world, the bars were top sellers in Tokyo,Marrakesh and even New York! When Rory told her family, they were excited.

"Wouldn't it be something ? Rory could open a bar of candy to find a golden ticket inside! exclaimed Grandpa Richard.

"I know, but,I only get one bar a year on my birthday.",said Rory.

"But,it's your birthday next week.", Mrs.Gilmore overheard her daughter's conversation with her grandparents.

"You have as much chance as anybody does.",piped in Grandma Babette.

"Boulder dash! If the kids are going to find the golden ticket, you could afford everyday.",outlined Grandpa Morey. This made Rory lose hope.

"Everyone has a chance, Rory.",said Grandma Emily kindly.

"Mark my words, the kid who finds the first ticket will be fat, fat,fat!", growled Grandpa Morey.

Düsseldorf,Germany had the first golden ticket winner, he was a chubby looking teenage boy. He had bold hair and blue eyes. The reporters discovered his name was Tristian.

"I was eating the Gerard Bar,then,I tasted something that was not chocolate. I thought it was something that was coconut,walnut or peanut butter,caramel or sprinkles. Suddenly, I realized I found the golden ticket!", shouted out Tristian happily.

He showed the reporters the ticket in his hand that had a part of it chewed off.

"Tristian,how did you celebrate?", asked one of the reporters.

"I ate more candy.", answered Tristian.

"We knew Tristian would find the golden ticket. He eats so many candy bars a day, it was not possible for him NOT to find one.", explained Mrs.Dugray.

Back At The Gilmore's House~

The family was complaining about the boy's behavior.

Grandpa Richard said,"Now that they found one, things are going to get a little crazy."


	4. Chapter 4:The Second Winner

The second golden ticket winner turned up with a young girl. She came from a rich family in England. Her name, Paris Geller, the daughter of wealthy parents, she first found the ticket. Her beloved father called the paparazzi immediately to get this on the news.

The mansion they lived in was crowded with paparazzi. They wanted to ask her questions on how she found the golden ticket.

"As soon as my daughter, Paris, found the golden ticket- I bought as many chocolate bars, I could lay my hands on.",unfolded Mr.Geller.

Her mother enjoyed the flashing light of cameras.

"It took forever for my co workers at the nut business to find the ticket! Paris was getting more and more impatient each day until we finally found the ticket.",said Mr.Geller telling the whole backstory on how they found the ticket.

"And now it's mine all mine!", cheered Paris happily making Mr.Geller laugh happily.

Back At The Gilmore House~

The family watched the whole thing on the news. Grandpa Morey took one look at Paris,

he said "She's even worse than the fat boy." Rory agreed with Grandpa Morey since Paris didn't find the ticket herself and that her father used his workers from his job to look for it.Grandpa Richard said that Paris is spoiled from her father and it's no good for a child to be spoiled until Rory's parents came back from outside with big smiles on their faces, "Rory we have a surprise for you." Says Mr.Gilmore.


	5. Chapter 5:The Surprise

Rory quickly turned off the tv to turn her attention to her parents,

"What is it Dad?",she asked Mr and Mrs Gilmore.

They got closer to Rory to reveal their surprise. What was revealed in their big bag was a Genard bar.

"Here you go.",said Mr.Gilmore sweetly.

He handed it to her. Rory couldn't believe her eyes. Her parents got her a Genard bar. It made her smile. She quickly hugged both of her parents.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!",shouted Grandpa .

So then, Rory opened it. As soon as she took off the wrapping anxiously, she tried to see if the golden ticket was inside. After she opened it, underneath the wrapping was...no golden ticket.The entire family was disappointed.

"Oh Rory...",said Mrs.Gilmore unhappy.

Rory quickly realized the unhappy looks on each family member.

"We'll share it.",said Rory softly.

"Oh no Rory, it's your surprise, you should have it.",said Grandma Emily.

"Okay. It's my surprise, I'll do what I want with it.",said Rory.

She broke off the pieces of her chocolate bar to share with her family. the family had a quiet meal together eating their chocolate.

The Next Day~

When Rory was heading back home from school, a piece of news paper feels by made Rory want to catch it after she caught it turns out the third ticket was found by a young girl named Lane Kim...


	6. Chapter 6:Lane Kim Interview

By the time that Rory arrived home to show the newspaper to her whole family. They immediately turned on the tv to watch the interview of Lane Kim.

On the tv screen, Lane Kim was holding the golden ticket in the palm of her hands. In her mouth Lane seems to be chewing on a piece of gum.

Rory's grandparents couldn't believe that Lane's mother was on the tv. They could see her mom. She didn't say anything except that she would rather talk about all of Lanes trophies.

"These are the sixteen trophies that my Lane had won.",said Mrs.Kim proudly.

"I'm a gum chewer. I regularly stop at that candy store. When Gerard started handing out these ticket things I never gave up finding the right one.",explained Lane.

"She's just my confident little girl! I don't know where she gets it.",said Mrs.Kim with a smile on her face.

"Oh, what a rude girl.",said Grandma Emily in disgust.

"Despicable.",said Grandma Babette with distaste.

Rory kinda agreed with her grandmothers. Rory knew that this girl wasn't born with that "good" personality so she turned over to her grandmothers and said,

"Her mother just wants her to be like her, that's why.",said Rory.

Both of the grandmothers went silent as they agreed with Rory. Rory turned back to the tv. Suddenly it was announced the fourth golden ticket was found!


	7. Chapter 7:Jess And More Problems

The fourth golden ticket was found by a boy named Jess Marino. He was a tall teenage boy. He seemed to be focusing on playing video games that were streamed onto the tv. Rory's grandparents were disgusted by his attitude. The one comment that got Grandpa Morey flared was when he exploded in angrily, Grandma Babette handled him.

"Morey don't yell! Rory could hear you.",she said softly.

"Babette she is now old enough to hear people cuss, right Rory?",asked Grandpa Morey.

He was trying to see if Rory would agree to him. Rory was silent watching the whole interview with Jess. s Jess seemed to interest her...he seemed tall,rough and charming something that would make Rory blush. "Rory!" ,shouted out Grandpa Morey.

"Oh sorry I was kinda spaced out for a bit.",said Rory.

"It better not be that boy you see on tv. He is no good for a kind beautiful young girl like you, Rory!",exclaimed Grandpa Morey.

"I know, Grandpa Morey, I know when will be the right time for me to date boys..."agreed Rory.

"Good. Because the right time for you to date them is when I'm dead!"said Grandpa Morey.

Rory rolled her eyes to what her grandpa just said. As she looked over at her father, who was reading the newspaper,

"Dad?",asked. Rory as Mr.Gilmore looked up to the news paper he was looking at "Yes Rory?",asked Mr.Gilmore.

"Why aren't you at work?" ,asked Rory.

"Oh Rory it's a long story..." Says Mr.Gilmore.


	8. Chapter 8:The Last Golden Ticket

Mr.Gilmore told Rory he was at home because after the Gerard bars came out there was a rise of cavities. So, people had to be made responsible. Without a choice, some employees including Mr.Gilmore had to lose his job!

In the afternoon, Mrs.Gilmore heard the news that her husband had been fired and tried to comfort him. Rory was watching from the upper landing of the staircase of the house and all she could do was feel bad for her dad.

"Oh Luke, maybe our luck would change...",whispered Mrs.Gilmore softly into Mr.Gilmore's ear.

That was when Rory stopped watching from the outside and decided to fall asleep...

They decided to stop and take a look at Gerard's big huge factory breathing in and out of the cold. Fresh air was fighting factory smoke that was blowing out of control, Rory was very disappointed some person had won the last golden ticket in Russia. Rory decided to forget about what she heard on the news. Rory spotted a dollar on the ground near her favorite candy store she decided to go to buy chocolate,

"I guess I deserve a chocolate bar on the way home." Rory said to herself.

She walked in the candy store holding the dollar she found in her hand.

While in the candy store,the store clerk didn't even notice Rory coming in while he was stacking up candy.

Rory carefully knock on the wood to get his attention when the store clerk turned around his eyebrow lifted up

"Yes?",he asked

"One Gerard bar, please.", Rory said softly.

The store clerk slide down from the ladder and grab what's in front of her and handed it to Rory.

After Rory paid for the Gerard bar, she continued heading home while heading home she spotted something weird going on in front of her,what she was witnessing that people were at the newspaper store talking and shouting Rory stopped on her tracks to listen what they are trying to say,

"Didn't you read what it says!?" A man shouted in shock.

"I did read it ?.. can you believe someone would do that another person

"Yeah faking a ticket! fake counts as a serious crime!, the third person that was when Rory's ears pricked up "Fake..." Thought Rory

She thought off how could that person from Russia faked a golden ticket...well there is one way to find out Rory ran to a nearby alleyway to see for herself after opening the wrapping there was a golden ticket inside! Rory let out a big smile on her face the moment she realized there was a golden ticket inside Rory's smile continued now that she was running back home in excitement.


End file.
